


Day 4: Going on a Date

by tsukasayuki



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Tales of Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukasayuki/pseuds/tsukasayuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am SOOOO BEHIND But that's okay, I hope to catch up (at least for the most part). Anyway, Day 4 is Going on a Date, so I chose Hisui Hearts and Lithia from Tales of Hearts R. They're going on the Ferris Wheel at Lion Park~ :D </p>
<p>Anyway, not sure if I captured them well, but I actually am happy with how this turned out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 4: Going on a Date

Lion Park. Spinning teacups, an arena, and a Ferris wheel that gives a panoramic view of the surrounding area. Ever since Lithia was extracted from his sister, Hisui Hearts had made it his goal to take the emerald-haired beauty alone on a date somewhere. Be it the hot springs, a nice walk, or even sitting together, as long as the two could be alone, he didn’t care where they would go. And then it hit him as the group walked through the gates of Lion Park one more time- the Ferris wheel that Shing had taken him on oh so long ago. 

While Shing had been distracted with Beryl, even though he really wanted to be with Kohaku, and Gall and Inis going off to do “adult” things, as they put it, while Chal had “business to attend to,” Hisui had been left with Kunzite, Lithia, and Kohaku. Did he dare leave his sister alone with the big hunk of metal? At this point, Hisui probably would have liked Kohaku to be with Shing over Kunzite, but who knew what Beryl was doing to that poor dope. “Master Lithia,” Kunzite spoke in that cold voice of his. “Hisui keeps staring at you. Shall I stop him for you?” 

Lithia’s eyes shifted from Kunzite to Hisui, and she tilted her head toward him, which only made his cheeks go even redder as he shifted his gaze away from her. He placed his arms behind his head to hide his embarrassment. Catching her brother make a fool out of himself even more, Kohaku chuckled and placed her hands on Kunzite, which caused his gaze to leave Lithia’s. “Alright Kunzite, Brother has to talk to Lithia!” Kohaku started pushing Kunzite away from the other two, leaving Lithia a blank stare while Hisui’s flustered expression tried to chase after his sister. However, that emerald-haired beauty stood in his way. 

She tilted her head in a curious manner. “Hisui? What do you wish to speak of?”

Blankly staring, no words forming, the man had his mouth agape. He wasn’t really even sure himself. He scratched behind his head, looking down and trying to hide his red face while trying to spit out the words. “…Ferris wheel…” He mumbled.

“Hmm?”

“L...L...Lithia, Ferris wheel. Want to go with?” He muttered out.

She tilted her head again. “What is that?” 

Hisui struggled to get his words straight. He took Lithia’s hand and turned around, taking her to the Ferris wheel, and she just went along with it. She knew his intentions were pure, and even though she kept her cool expression, she really was enjoying herself. The two stormed past the ticket stand and into a carriage, leaving the worker rather confused. Hisui sat and scowled out the window, leaving a very confused Lithia standing in the carriage. Following his suit she adjusted her dress and sat down next to him, staring out the opposite side.

They sat in silence, both staring out opposite ends. Hisui lying his head on his hand, scowling. Lithia, her hands gently lying on her lap as she curiously stared. Silence. 

Then the machine started up abruptly, knocking both Lithia and Hisui out of their trances. Lithia fell onto Hisui’s lap, which only caused Hisui’s face to redden even more. Lithia immediately looked up and lifted herself up. She turned away, also embarrassed. “I... I am sorry.” 

Hisui flailed his arms in front of his face, a bit irritated that Lithia apologized. “No! I’m sorry! I uh…”

Not getting the right words out, Hisui felt cold hands on both sides of his face, only to have his head move toward the very thing that made him so nervous. Soon his burning forehead touched the cold forehead of the emerald-haired beauty, Lithia. Her eyes stared into his, causing him to shift his gaze. 

“Hisui,” Lithia’s calm voice nearly tore him apart. 

“L-l-Lithia…” Hisui closed his eyes and cleared his throat, opening his gaze to look at Lithia. 

“Are you still nervous around me? Even after all these years?” 

His eyes widened. Being trapped inside his sister didn’t really count as them getting to know each other – in fact, he kind of hated her because she had taken over Kohaku’s spiria. Yet time and time again, she had proven to be more kind and gentle then he imagined, which resulted in him falling for her. “I… want to stop your brother but that would mean-“

Lithia stopped him by placing a gentle finger on his lips. They knew what that meant. Most likely, Lithia would have to disappear to stop Creed. Lithia released her finger from Hisui and before he could protest, she gently pressed her lips amongst his. In a split second she let go and sat back down in her proper spot, her hands gently lying on her lap as she looked down.

Hisui, however, felt his whole face heat up. He covered his mouth with his hands and frantically looked out the window of the carriage, watching as the Ferris wheel slowly rotated. 

“Hisui…” Lithia spoke again, still looking down, and closed her eyes. Hisui, still red, turned to face her. Gently, her eyes opened, but they appeared to be a little sad. “…Thank you.” 

Usually this would cause Hisui to go into a nervous panic and hide his face from this beauty, but not at this moment. No – Lithia needed comfort, even though she hid it well. This was probably the only time she allowed herself to show any kind of weakness, and she chose to show it in front of Hisui. 

“No…” Hisui spoke up, determined. Lithia’s eyes lit up as she looked at him. He gave her a cheesy grin and a thumbs up – a very typical Hisui fashion. “Thank you.”


End file.
